Love Prevails All
by LexiBell
Summary: Emma broke the curse, the town went after Regina Emma stops them but she is hit by a magic spell from whom she has no idea, whose feelings is she sharing she has some clue but needs confirmation, is she brave enough for that talk? Are either of them ready. My first OUAT fic. hopefully rating will change to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hi everyone, I have come up with this new story but don't worry my old friends i have not gave up on the sequel to take a chance just working out some kinks with that one. But I totally feel in love with Once Upon a Time when i started watching it a few weeks ago and i want to tell a little bit of a story my way.**

**So please everyone enjoy and if you like what you read hit review and let me know anything you want to see again let me know, and please just remember if there is something you don't like then please just don't read or try and keep opinions friendly.**

* * *

Love Prevails All

**Emma's POV**

I watch him lie there completely still; I vaguely remember hearing Regina's shouts and sobs from behind me but I only have eyes for my son, my precious little boy who has brought me so much joy over the past few months I have truly fell in love with him.

I reach his bed and stroke my hands threw his soft hair I can't cry the tears won't come, I lean down to him and kiss his head to say goodbye. I stand back up to look at his face more than likely for the last time when I hear a deep pull of air.

The whole room goes quiet every one's eyes are on Henry, then I feel a wave go through me then the noise picks back up.

"How did that happen?" I ask to anyone who will listen.

It's Henry who replies, "Its love true kiss that broke the curse you truly believe?" He asks in shock.

I can only nod and try to smile at him, he was dead, my son was dead not two minutes ago. And now he is looking at me and smiling. My precious little boy I can't do anything but stare at him to scared to touch him or speak in case this is a dream and I wake up and lose him all over again.

I only tear my eyes away from Henry when I hear commotion coming from behind me; I turn and see a scared looking Regina retreating from about 15 people.

One says something I don't quite catch and I watch as Regina throws a cautious glance over to henry then to me with pleading eyes. I'm not sure what the hell is going on so I nod my head to her before she turns her back and all but runs out of the hospital.

I feel a hand on my arm and turn, "We have to go and find your Mom and Dad." Henry says.

I look at him shocked, '_shit I have parents and none other than Mary Margret Blanchard, my best friend in storybrooke.' _I say to myself before clearing my throat and a small shake to clear my head. "Let's go kid." I say as we start heading out of the room, I suddenly stop and pull henry to me and bury my face in his hair. "Are you sure you should be out of bed?" I ask him.

I feel him chuckle under my face, "Emma I wasn't really dead, it was the sleeping curse." He says between his laughter.

I push him so he is arm's length away from me I give him a reproachful look, "Now don't joke about that I was so scared. I thought I had lost you." I say my voice straining with emotion towards the end.

Henry just rolls his eyes and pulls me along, we head out of the hospital every is running around shouting to each other or calling for a lost loved one, I can't believe my eyes it is a surreal sight. We walk around near the centre of town and I see Mary no Snow and James my parents, '_whoa.' _ They are lost looking into each other's eyes it isn't until henry and I are next to them that they turn to look at us. Snow looks at me with tears in her eyes and holds my face between her hands.

"My beautiful brave baby girl," She says tears running down her face.

I look at her not sure what to say or how to react; James walks over to us and puts his hand on my shoulder and smiles at me, "I am so proud of you." He says. I can only smile at him not able to find my voice.

"Hey what's going on over there?" Asks ruby walking over and hugging Snow, we all turn to where she is pointing and we see a bunch of towns folk marching across the road Leroy comes over to Snow and greets her.

"We're going to kill the evil queen," He says before turning back to join the mob heading to Regina's.

I stand there not exactly sure of what to do, say or think of that, "Please Emma you have to stop them she's my Mom." Henry pleads next to Emma.

Emma looks at him then at her parents; James looks like he wants to join the March and Snow looks conflicted, "Please." Henry says again, I look down at him and nod.

I turn to Snow, "We have to stop them this is not the way." I say she looks at me and frowns slightly before giving me a motherly smile the kind of smile I have craved my whole life.

"My sweet, sweet girl you are right evil never wins good always wins out." She says to me grabbing my hand, she then turns to James, "Charming you know we are right this will be murder we can't allow that to happen know matter what she has done in the past she has raised our grandson for the past ten years and for that I know I am grateful for." She says her voice full of pleading.

James looks at Snow completely stunned, "Our grandson Snow, we should have raised our daughter and she should have raised her son with us by her side. Instead I lost you both for 28 years and henry for 10 years; she stole my life, our life Snow I can't forgive that." He says his voice full of truth.

Snow lets out a deep sigh, "Charming don't hold onto a grudge we are hear happy healthy and most importantly together, now we have wasted enough time we have to get to Regina now." Snow says reaching to take James' hand in hers.

He looks down at their entwined hands and then looks at Snow and gives her a small smile, "I don't agree with you, but I will never stand against my true love." He says before planting a small kiss across Snow's fingers.

I can't help but smile at how much love my parents have for each other that is the kind of love I want for myself one day.

We head off to Regina's all of us running at full speed, we get there just as Dr Whale is banging on Regina's front door shouting for her to get outside and meet her end.

I push through the crowd, "Stop everyone stop," I yell, everyone quietens down and looks at me in awe some bow other not sure what to do. "This is not the way we do things in Storybrooke and this is where we are, back in your own realm you can do as your law allows but her I am still the sheriff and I say this stops here and now." I say my voice rose with the authority I am trying to convey.

There is silence from the crowd and then I hear the door handle turning from behind me I turn in time to see Regina emerge from her house with her famous smug grin plastered to her face. "Do any of you actually think you can defeat me?" She asks slightly mockingly. "I assure each and every one of you will suffer if you as much as think about hurting myself or my son." She says pointing to henry who has been pushed behind Snow and James who are standing side by side.

"Listen hear sister you have to pay for what you done to us all, it's not right." Leroy hollers from somewhere in the middle of the crowd, some people starts to cheer what Leroy has said.

Regina just laughs, "Grumpy you were always so amusing you say then funniest of things, but heed my warni-" Regina is cut off by an object that has been thrown at her I jump in front of her just before the wooden plank hits her, of course I take full force of the plank across my ribs. But also I am hit with something else something I can't explain. But at that minute I feel fear and worry those feelings aren't mine to feel. I turn to look at Regina to make sure she is unharmed and see the emotions I am feeling etched on her face.

Regina shakes her head, "Are you ok?" She asks almost softly I have never heard her speak with some much warmth it makes my stomach flutter, I see Regina's eyes widen. "Oh," Is all see says.

Before I can ask her to explain herself I am dragged back by Snow, James is shouting something to the crowd but I can't hear what he is saying all I can concentrate on is Regina, my heart beats out of control every time she looks at me, '_what on earth is going on,'_ I think to myself.

Later that night when I am lying in bed well on the sofa I gave my bed to henry and Snow and James have her bed, I lay thinking about my new favourite topic. I run through the afternoons events trying to come up with some possibility, '_it was right after I got hit with the plank maybe it was a magic plank?' _I think to myself but then I realise how crazy I sound. '_no not crazy all these people in this town are all characters from fairy tales I read as a child, but that doesn't explain my sudden attraction to Regina, and the way she looked at me too that was something new.'_ My head is beginning to hurt and I don't know why and I feel like crying my emotions are completely heightened maybe I am feeling someone else's emotions. I need to find out who threw that plank whoever it was that's whose feelings I must be in tune with.

I let out a deep sigh, "Tomorrow," I whisper in the darkness before I close my eyes for the strangest night's sleep ever.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed this I will wait on reviews over the next couple of chapters before I know whether i will continue or cut it short.**

**Laters people. xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 I know this story is starting off slow but it will pick up in 2-3 chapters I promise. And thanks for the reviews and the follows they mean the word, please keep them coming.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Regina's POV**

_I sit looking out of the window in my office just staring at my apple tree I have tended to that tree since I was a little girl my father taught me how. I feel a dull ache when I think of my father and what I did to him._

_I hear footsteps by the sounds of the footsteps that are fast getting closer it sounds like someone small running, "Mommy." The little girl shouts running towards me and throwing her arms around my legs._

_I smile down at my daughter beautiful dark brown hair and green eyes, "hello my sweet angel." I say softly stroking her hair._ "_Where is your brother?" I ask her._

_Her soft green eyes look up to me and little smile on her face, "He is helping Mama with the groceries." She says nodding her head towards where the front door is._

_I look over and smile, "Well I guess we should also lend a hand it's the polite thing to do don't you agree?" I ask, after a minute the little girl nods her head a little reluctantly I can't help but smile a little at her._

_I get to the front door just as henry comes barrelling through the door, "This is the last Mom; Ma is just closing the car." He says kissing my cheek before heading off towards the kitchen to depose the last of the groceries._

_I feel hands on my waist before I turn back towards the door, "Mmmm you smell so good," I feel a cold nose against my neck._

_I shiver, "And you feel so cold." I say spinning around in my wife's arms._

_I see her smile at me, "Well good thing you're hot you can warm me right up, my Mom and Dad will be here any minute to pick up the kids, and then your all mine baby." She whispers in my ear, another shiver._

_"Now that better not be a false promise," I playfully say._

_I see her mock shock, "Never as your wife I Emma Swan will never disappoint you." Emma says giving me a small bow._

* * *

I sit up in my bed I look at the clock it reads, 4.08am, "That was a weird dream." I say to my empty room, as weird as the dream was it felt so real, I can still feel her arms on my waist and her breath at my ear, I can't help the shiver that runs through my body recalling those particular memories. _"Why am I dreaming about Emma all of a sudden, I can't stand her?" _I say to myself. "_Or can I?" _oh my I am so confused all of a sudden. And what is this with the feelings? I currently feel shock, mixed with happiness and completion only those aren't what I am feeling.

This has to do with the altercation with the towns folk last week, I have not felt the same since then actually since Emma jumped in front of me to stop me being hit by the missile that was thrown from the crowd, I at first panicked because I was about to use magic to deflect the object but Emma stopped me, then the way she looked at me afterwards was when it all changed, "I am feeling what she is feeling," I say putting my hand on my head. "_This is bad, this is really bad." _I say in my head.

It's pretty obvious Emma hasn't realised this bond is between them or she would have been around asking a million and one questions, I lay down and try and shut off my mind its working overtime only I can't be 100% sure if it's my mind that's fully to blame. I finally find my eyes shutting and sleep washes over me.

A few hours later I get up, I shower and get dressed before heading downstairs to make breakfast for henry, it's only when I start getting everything out if the refrigerator I realise henry doesn't live with me anymore. My heart aches for my son I miss him so much. I decide to make breakfast anyway it will give me something to do a way to pass sometime before I get on with my work, after all I am still Mayor of Storybrooke.

I am just about finished with breakfast when there is a soft knock on the front door; I curiously go to answer it, my breath catches, "Henry." I say totally shocked I desperately want to pull him into me and hug him but I don't want to scare him.

He smiles at me and the dull ache in my heart lifts slightly, "Hey Mom, I was wandering if I could join you for breakfast?" He asks sheepishly.

I can't help but beam at him, "It's as if you read my mind I have just finished cooking and I made far too much." I say stepping back and letting him pass.

He walks in and turns around to face me, "Na Mom am not the mind reader that would me Emma, she came and woke me up told me to get my butt over here for breakfast." He says and gives me a small grin when I give him a reproachful look for his language.

I look over his shoulder, "And where is Miss Swan now?" I ask.

"Oh she's hiding behind the hedge," Henry says walking into the house towards the kitchen.

I decide to go and find Emma I owe her a thank you after all, "Hello Miss Swan," I say as I approach the inside of the hedge.

I hear rustling, "Shit." I hear coming from the other side, a moment later I see Emma walking around the hedge to face me a slight blush on her cheeks. "Hello Reg- Madame Mayor," She says quickly correcting herself.

I can't help but smile, "Thank you for allowing henry to come over," I say gratefully.

Emma beams at me and I can't help the flutter I feel inside at that, "Your welcome, I know henry has been missing you and I thought maybe you are missing him too he's an easy kid to miss." She says with a small grin.

Whoa what on earth was that I just got a pretty intense bout of nerves, this time I am actually convince they were 90% mine, "Would you like to join us I made more than enough?" I ask.

The way Emma's face lights up it's like a child on Christmas morning, "You sure?" She asks, I nods and turn to walk into the house I hear her following, I feel anticipation and excitement and I know that is defiantly not my emotions, seems I am right in assuming it is Emma's emotions that I am sharing. I can't help but smile at the thought which is really quite confusing; Emma turns to look at me I feel understanding after we stare into one another's eyes for a moment.

I offer her a small smile which she returns much too both our surprise, "We should talk." I say Emma nods rather eagerly. "Once henry is in school?" I ask.

"Yeah that's probably best Regina." She says softly. I smile at her as we walk into the kitchen we both laugh after seeing henry devouring the spread before him. "Seems I need to feed him more than once every other day," Emma says with a smile, I look at her shocked until she starts to laugh. "I'm kidding, the kid never stops eating." She says.

I laugh with her, "That is very true." I say remembering the times I would open the door to an almost empty refrigerator.

45 minutes later I see henry off to school he gives me a hug and tells me he will see me later I can't help but smile at the possibility, I turn around to face Emma who is standing there looking down at her boots I sense the nerves coming off her in waves and I don't need this freaky bond to sense the nerves I can see it on her face and in her body language.

I walk towards her, "its ok Emma," I say softly.

She looks up and meets my eyes, "Sorry I have no idea what is happening." She says her voice quiet and soft, I must admit seeing this side to Emma is actually quite sexy. She looks at me with shock in her eyes when she registers my feelings. I see a flush in her cheeks which only adds to my feelings towards her.

I walk towards the living room, "Are you coming?" I ask looking over my shoulder.

I see Emma nod her head unable to form any words; I give a little chuckle at her. I feel her embarrassment and her own sense of arousal.

"It's ok Emma I think it is the bond as to why we feel like this once the spell is broken we can move on with our lives separately." I say to her, I try and fail to hide my own sorrow at the thought just as I feel her own disappointment.

She looks up to me but doesn't meet my eyes and I desperately want to look into her eyes I want to lose myself in them, I want her to wrap me in her arms and to love her and have her love me like no one has before. I hear a gasp from Emma as she registers my feelings.

She looks me in the eyes, "Fuck it." She says before closing the distance between us and kisses me with so much passion I feel it seep into my bones, this is a feeling I never want to end. "Emma," I rasp between kisses.

She pulls back to look at me, "Sorry," She says taking a step back.

I smile at her and close the gap once again and pulls her lips down to mine and I kiss her softly I shock myself with how much emotion I put into it, I have never kissed anyone or been kissed by anyone like this. "Wow," I say as we pull apart.

Emma smiles at me her lips redder and slightly fuller than normal, "I'll say." She says with a small chuckle, "So you think this is all because of the spell, because we couldn't stand each other two weeks ago, I've been trying to gather any information on what it was that has happened but I keep hitting dead ends. And I didn't know it was your feeling I was feeling." Emma says looking at me I see the tears form on her eyes and hear the emotion in her voice, "Night times have been the worst haven't they?" She asks.

I nod to her, "As for the magic it isn't any spell I have heard of or came across and there isn't anyone her with that kind of power other than Gold and the fairies but they are unable to use magic without the diamonds and they have been unable to find any in the mines." I explain to Emma.

Emma nods, "We need to ask gold then?" Emma asks more than states.

I think for a moment, "No I think right now we keep this between ourselves before we tell anyone else we will find out more information. Gold will only use it against us to gain leverage." I explain and hope Emma understands.

I see her work this over before she says anything, "What about us?" She asks.

"I think it best we keep away from each other as best as we can for the time being, and after we rid ourselves of this curse we then see, obviously we will have to be civil around henry I truly don't want you as an enemy Emma I just want to spare not only our feelings but our sons." I say and I give her a small smile and reach out with my hand.

Emma leans into my touch, "You called henry our son," She says.

I can't help but laugh, "Of everything I said you focus on that?" I ask half-heartedly.

She laughs with me, "Yeah well it felt like the only thing that mattered to me the only thing that I listened to really." She says turning her head and places a light kiss on my palm.

I let out a sigh at the feeling, "That feels nice." I whisper.

She looks me in the eyes as her hands pull at my waist until we are flush against one another, "I like the way your lips feel against mine more," She husks before pulling our lips together.

I pull away first, "No Emma this will only confuse things more," I say my voice filled with hurt.

"Well how about one for the road?" Emma asks.

I'll give her this she has balls, "No Emma the lines are already blurred to start with my voice lying for me.

Emma stays looking at me a smile tugging at her lips, "I wasn't really asking." She says pulling me to her; the kiss is soft and light but also not so soft and not so light all at once. "This is going to kill me." Emma says as she walks to the door.

I understand where she is coming  
from on that its killing me already and she hasn't left, "everything will be back to normal soon enough." I say as an explanation.

"I will hope for longer and that you will come to your senses," Emma says with a laugh.

I can't help but roll my eyes, "Goodbye Emma," I say softly.

She smiles at me and gives my hand one final squeeze, "Goodbye Regina." She says before reluctantly turning and leaving, I watch her walk down the pathway and stand until I see her car past the open gate, I wave to her and she waves to me.

I close the door and stand with my back against it, "Oh my." I say out loud putting my hand to my lips I can still feel her kiss on my lips and her hands on my body. I have never felt this way before with anyone not even Daniel. And then there are the dreams to think about too.

I decide to go and do some research in my old books from the enchanted forest to see if I can find any information on the curse Emma and I have been subject too.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed please review, leave any ideas you may have. xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- here is the next chapter, this and maybe the next is still at a slow pace but things will pick up I promise, after all love is never easy.**

**I must thank you all for your kind words and for your follows and favourites they mean the world and keep pushing me to get this story out.**

**Anyway on with the story I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Emma's POV**

Ok so now I'm getting annoyed, it's been a month since Regina and I kissed a whole god damn month. She won't answer or return my calls or texts if they are anything other than about Henry, it's Thursday so Henry stays at my parents tonight so I am going over there and having this out with her. Every night I wake up in tears only I know it isn't my emotions that is causing me to feel that way I really wish she would open up to me. I am finally understanding what they mean when they say 'absence makes the heart from fonder' that is so true.

I hear Henry stomping down the stairs, "hey Emma have you seen my backpack?" He calls.

I can't help roll my eyes the kid would lose his head if it wasn't screwed on, "we'll where did you have it last?" I shout back to him.

"Well don't you think if I knew the answer to that I would be asking you?" He says smartly.

"No need to be a smart ass," I say with a chuckle. I get up and look in the living room and sure enough his backpack is on the sofa contents all over the place. "I think I found it," I call out.

I hear him running towards me, "awesome, now I will get my things together I'll be ready to leave in five." He says taking off for the stairs.

15 minutes later I arrive at Henry's school, "ok kid I will be here to pick you up after school then I am dropping you off with Snow and James'." I say as he opens the door.

He turns to look at me, "ok Emma but I really could if got the bus back," he says sadness evident in his voice.

I let out a sigh I have been a little more over protective this past month or so, "ok I will meet you from the bus and walk you over to Snow and James' place. That way I get to see you." I say to him giving him a big smile too.

He rolls his eyes, "ok meet you once I get dropped off, and see you later." He calls before closing the door he turns and waves I wave back and smile at him.

I grab a coffee from grannie's before heading over to the station, I stop and make small talk with ruby she is a pretty awesome person to get to know so much wisdom as well as humour I can see why she is my mother's best friend.

Once at the station I power up my computer read through my emails although there isn't much happening here in Storybrooke there never really was, I decide to check the news in Boston there seems to be a small mystery going on.

_'A small hole opened up in downtown Boston nearly seven weeks ago, there has been 18 attempts at filling in the mysterious whole but only a few hours later the whole reappears never bigger or smaller than before. The hole appears to be around ten foot deep, when a worker went to explore he was lost for two days. _

_"I saw trees nothing but trees," the shaken workman reported. "No one but me down there although I am sure I heard people shouting, 'Snow, Snow where are you." The man goes on to tell._

_The young workman was treat for shock; with what he claims he saw it's the only explanation really.'_

"Shit," I say out loud stopping reading then.

"I would say language but seems like a lost cause with you Sheriff." The sensual voice of Regina Mills says.

I stand up stunned and knock my coffee over and all over my shirt and pants, "damn it, oh shit it's really hot," I say pulling the clothes from my skin.

Regina rushes to me my pain reflected in her eyes, "You have to remove your clothes, let me help." She says starting to unbutton my shirt with expert hands; she has done this many times before. I see her look at me slight shock in her eyes when she picks up on how hot I think this is being undresses by Regina not the coffee I don't even feel the heat now I am looking into Regina's deep brown eyes. "I am serious you need them off." I can hear the amusement in her voice.

I quickly pull my shirt off as she moves on to my trousers, "you have wanted to do this for quite some time haven't you madam mayor?" I ask playfully. Regina looks at me she tries to keep her face plain but her emotions betray her I feel her desire just the second before she masks that with admiration.

"Only in your dreams sheriff," she says her eyes never leaving mine as she kneels down in front of me and removes my pants slowly her eyes boring into mine.

I swallow audibly, "how would you know you have a starring role in my dreams, is that because you have the same ones?" I playfully tease as she stands back up.

She only winks at me before moving around to the other side of my desk, 'man this woman will be the death of me' I say to myself. "So what do I owe this delightful pleasure to?" I ask quickly looking in my gym bag for clean pants and a t shirt; I quickly dress before sitting opposite Regina.

It takes everything in my power not to reach and grab her hand, Regina follows my eyes she must understand my feelings as she lifts her hand off the desk and puts them on her lap, that only fuels my desire how much I'd love to be sitting on that lap with Regina inside off m-.

Regina clear her throat, I look up to see her impossibly dark eyes darken even further, "I am here to discuss Henry's parents evening it is tonight, you haven't told me which teachers you will be seeing from the listen I have to Henry." She says her voice a little more husky than normal.

I look at her confused, "parents evening?" I ask shocked.

Regina sighs, "Our son is extremely forgetful that I know he inherited from you," she say no malice in her voice. "I have him the list last week after he gave me the form I made appointment with all of his teachers just a couple overlap so I wanted to know which ones you would like to do I will do the others and we can attend the rest together." She says.

I can't help but smile, TOGETHER for OUR son I like the sound of that. "I really had no idea Gina how about we just decide when we are there tonight?" I ask her.

Regina smiles at me, "yes that sounds like a plan Emma." She says her voice filled with an emotion inside her that I can't place.

"Great shall I pick you up or do you want me meet there?" I ask, "I was actually thinking we could get a bite to eat after if you would like to?" I say maybe a little too hopeful.

I see her run through it in her head I feel all the emotions, happiness, excitement, anticipation, but also the bad emotions too, fear, loss and she is confused. "I think dinner would be a good idea, pick me up at four and we will take things from there." She says and stands.

I stand and walk her to the door, "I have missed you." I say as she is about to exit the building, I see her hand shake for a split second.

"Me too," she whispers so quiet that I almost can't hear her but I felt it, but before I could reply she had walked out if the building.

The rest of my day ticks by slowly, I look at the clock and see its 15:10 time to meet Henry he'll be here in five minutes. I look up the quiet station for yet another boring day and head off in the mild weather. I walk over around the corner just as Henry's bus pulls up.

He spots me and smiles running towards me, "hey kid." I say as he stands in front of me.

He looks up and beams, "hey Emma." He says.

We start walking over to Snow's place when I remember his parents evening, "would you like to tell me why you forgot to mention about school tonight?" I ask.

He is quiet for a second not meeting my eyes then he finally looks up, "I kinda forgot," he says with a small shrug.

My eyes widen to him, "you kinda forgot isn't good enough mister, you are lucky your mom found me today and I don't have time to yell at you but this conversation isn't over believe me." I say putting on my most sternly parental voice. Henry just nods we walk the next couple of blocks in silence, once at Snow's door he turns to look at me and smiles, "see you later kid." The little devil knows that smile always works.

"See you tomorrow Emma," he says hugging me tightly I kiss his head.

I pull up outside if Regina's just before four o'clock, Regina comes out with a smile, "hey I thought you had forgot," she says climbing in.

I roll my eyes, "I am not that bad Gina." I say and she laughs that laugh that warms my whole insides.

"Henry gets that from you too," she says, I look at her confused, "the eye roll." She says to clarify.

I look at her and smile a little shyly, "oh." Is all I muster not sure what to say or actually trust what I will say.

We arrive at Henry's school with a few minutes to spare before we have to meet his English teacher; I follow Regina through the school I haven't got a clue where I am going.

Over the next hour or so we walk sit down have some teacher tells us how great our son is this I already know because he was raised by an amazing woman, I can't help but look at the beauty beside me with nothing but gratitude and respect. Regina looks at me when my emotions hit her system and I see her breath catch at the deep of my feelings, she looks at me her eyes look a little teary. "Thank you," she mouths to me and reaches for my hand and gives it a small squeeze.

I smile at her a little shyly; we finally leave the school after another 30 minutes.

We get into the car we sit there for a moment before I decide to break the silence, "do you still want to get dinner it's still early?" I ask her.

She looks at me with a small smile on her lips, "how about you come back to mine that way we can talk in private." She suggests.

I beam at her spending the evening with her was exciting enough when I had to sit across from her in a busy establishment but knowing we will be alone is even more than I could hope for. "Sounds perfect," I finally say driving towards Regina's house, the smile on her face shows that she already knew how I felt without me even saying anything.

I follow Regina into her house, "would you like a glass of wine?" She asks, whoa why is she nervous? I wander to myself, I nod to her.

She points to the living room "please make yourself at home I will be a moment whilst I get our wine and put something in the oven for dinner." She says walking towards the kitchen.

I sit on the sofa with my feet tucked under me, well she said make myself at home I fully intend to. Regina walks in a few minutes later, "I see you took my words quite literally Miss Swan." She says with a smirk.

I smile at her and pat the seat next to me she looks and laughs; she shakes her head and sits on the chair a few feet away.

I can't help pout a little bit which makes her laugh on the outside, but I feel her arousal grow on the inside. I raise my eyebrows at that one.

Regina clears her throat, "well Emma I agreed to spend the evening with you is about this curse we are under." She says pointing to us both.

I sit up further at her words, "curse?" I ask I can't help but feel hurt by her words.

Regina must sense my hurt, "spell." She corrects and offers a small smile.

"Well what about it, can it be reversed?" I ask half hoping not which is really strange to feel like this at all.

She looks at me with a sad smile, "I don't think it is magic Emma I can't find anything about this in any of my books I have an idea but for that I will need to speak to your parents and unfortunately they aren't my biggest fan." She says with a small chuckle.

I nod my head in agreement at that, "so nothing to say why I feel the way I do about you?" I ask because I have never felt this strongly about anyone or anything before and it is scaring the shit out of me.

Regina jumps from her chair and is on the sofa next to me in what seems like a split second, "come here," she says pulling me to her. "I'm scared to Emma." She admits.

I pull back to look at her, "the evil queen Regina gets scared?" I ask jokingly.

She chuckles and gives me a roll of the eyes, "I haven't felt like her since the day this happened." She says indicating to us both, "I mean I know she is still inside but I don't need her anymore. I only need-" she cuts off her sentence.

I look at her and place a hand on her cheek her soft beautiful cheek, "you only need what Gina?" I ask already knowing the answer but needing to hear her say the words. She looks at me looks right at me as if she can see my soul, "Gina." I plead.

She pulls my face close to hers; our lips are just about to meet when there is a beeping from the kitchen. Regina looks up and toward the kitchen, "that will be dinner, let's eat." She says and goes to stand up but I pull her back down.

"Stay," I all but beg, I see the pained expression on her face.

"Emma, I...I...don't know what I'm doing." She says not meeting my eyes.

I smile at her and lift her chin so she is looking directly at me, "neither do I Gina but isn't it half the battle if it's what we both want?" I ask her are faces only two inches apart.

She looks at me and I see the tear form and see her and feel her fight them off, "but if this ends this magic I will be left with nothing all over again and I can't let you in for you to shut me out down the road." She says with a voice that breaks my heart.

I pull her face crashing to mine and kiss her I meant for it to be gentle but I couldn't stop myself I want her so bad and need her to understand how much I want her. Regina doesn't respond fully right away but I feel her tongue run along my bottom lip and I instantly grant her permission. We both moan into the kiss neither one coming up for air when we finally pull away both completely out of breath she pulls back to smile at me.

I grin back at her, "I don't think I can ever turn off my feelings for you Gina, the things you make me feel and the things I feel from you I want to understand each and every one of them." I say but unable to say more as Regina stands up and starts to walk out of the room. I get up to follow her, "Regina," I call and chase after her.

Regina spins around to face me and I see that a tear has escaped her eye I brush it away, "shh it's ok," I whisper pulling into me but she pushes me away.

She shakes her head, "Emma please leave, we can't be together I will drive everyone you love and care about away, please just go." She says pushing me back but I grab her hand and shake my head, "please." She begs.

I shake my head again, "Regina please you are who I care about most you and our son, please." I beg her again.

She looks at me and I literally feel my heartbreak, "please Emma just go, please this is what I want and what I need." She says.

I can't help my own tears from falling, "but what about early you said you wanted to speak to Snow and James?" I ask confused.

Regina pushes me out of her front door and closes it on me. I stand there staring at the door unable to stop the tears or the heartbreak and I know we are both feeling this. After god knows how long I finally start to pull myself together. I get in my car not sure where to go I decide to go home I don't want to be around anyone right now, I did consider going to see Snow but I can't go like this when Henry is there I have to protect him.

* * *

**Regina's POV**

I can't believe I let things get this far why did I let her in, why did I kiss her why did I fall in love with her. I turn over in bed and begin to cry again at some point I fall asleep.

_'"What do you want Rumple?" I ask in a harsh voice._

_The little imp gives of his annoying little cackle, "what I always want deary, magic." He says waving his arms about. _

_I roll my eyes, "well I have nothing that I want to trade so go away." I snarl. _

_Hey laughs again, "oh deary there is always something that everyone wants to trade and I just so happen to know of a particular curse that will give you what you want." He says now this pulls my attention. _

_I look at him and head over, "and what would this curse do?" I ask. _

_He claps his hands eagerly, "it will bring sadness to everyone around you. Especially Snow White." He says the name slowly. _

_My eyes widen, "and what is it you want?" I ask. _

I wake up sweat covering my body I remember that conversation as if it were yesterday, I have never felt guilty before for what I have done but now all of a sudden I can't stop myself, I cry like I never have before I can't feel anything but regret, guilt and sorrow.

I have no idea how long I have been crying or how she even got in but I feel the bed shift from behind me, "shh baby I've got you, I will always have you." She whispers kissing the back of my neck.

I turn in her arms, "I am so sorry Emma for everything," I say.

Emma cuts me off before I can say anything else with a kiss so soft if my eyes weren't open to see her move in this close I would swear it never happened. "I don't want to hear it enough, you have nothing to apologise for, and I am hear now and for as long as you need me. Now sleep let me help you fight these nightmares together like we should everything." She says kissing my lips again before she pulls me close and rests her chin on the top of my head whilst she pulls my body flush to hers. It feels like heaven I have never been held like this ever, I drift off to sleep and for the first time since the curse broke I don't have a nightmare.

* * *

**Well let me know what you all are thinking hit review J xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Here is Chapter 4, thanks everyone for the reviews, just maybe need a few more each chapter.**

**The story is going to start and pick up a little from the next chapter give us more story and a bit more drama, hopefully a happy ending will come for E&R ;-).**

**Enjoy the latest update and please anyone who has any kind words any suggesting's anything just let me know, oh and keep following to that means so much to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Emma's POV**

I wake up warm and the most comfortable I have ever been, I slowly stretch and start to open my eyes I see the reason for my warmth and comfort. Regina. I can't help but smile I decide to snuggle against her instead of getting up. I lie watching her for nearly forty five minutes before she begins to stir.

Regina opens her eyes slowly and looks directly at me, it seems to take a moment for her to remember last night then she blushes at me and pushes away.

I reach for her arm and stop her from getting out of bed, "Gina please," I plead.

She looks at me with sad filled eyes, "you shouldn't have come Emma it changes nothing, it was a moment of weakness. Again." She says still unmoving.

I sit up behind her, "the hell it doesn't, you need me just as much as I need you just do us both a favour and admit it." I say slightly frustrated, I wish she would give us a real shot. Don't get me wrong I understand why she has reservations about us I do but I know she cares a lot for me I can feel it.

I see her tense slightly at my words but I feel her emotions cave slightly. "Emma," she whispers it's almost a plea.

I pull her so she is facing me, "I'm right here always I promise." And before she can say a word I pull her lips to mine it kiss is soft and warm, after a moment I feel her tears that are streaming down her face this only fuels me more to show her how much I love her, I slowly lower her down on the bed and I roll us so she is on top if me totally in control which I know she will need to have.

Regina pulls back to look at me my hands never leave her face and I smile up at her, "god you're beautiful." I say my voice thick with emotion; Regina senses that and gasps before crashing her lips to mine.

Her hands start to slowly work body my body until she is at the bottom of my tank top her finger gently graze the skin underneath. I can't help the small moan that erupts from my mouth at the feeling of her soft hands on my skin. I want more of her I want all of her I slowly wrapped my legs around her waist and push my centre against her, Regina moans into my mouth and pushes herself against my next move of hips.

I am just about to remove her silk nighty when a ringing interrupts us, "what the fuck," I say.

Regina lets out a growl of frustration, which is the sexiest thing I have ever heard, "mayor Mills," she speaks into the phone.

_"Mom why do you have Emma's cell?" _Both our eyes flash panic when we hear the voice Regina looks at the cell in her hand sure enough it's mine. _"Hello mom?" _Henry says.

I take the phone from Regina, "hey kid what's up?" I ask trying to sound normal.

_"Where are you?" _He asks.

I let out a sigh, "I am at your mom's we are having coffee." I say trying to stay calm feeling a little bad for lying.

Henry is quiet for a moment, _"oh." _Is all he says then is quiet for a moment, _"I though you said you were coming by Snow's this morning?" _He says I can hear the confusion in his voice.

"Yeah I did I guess I forgot the time, you need me to take you to school?" I ask hoping to deflect him.

It works, _"no James is walking me to the bus stop he is as bad as you," _he says with a laugh.

I laugh with him, "ok kid I will see you after school." I say after Henry has said bye I hang up the phone.

I look at Regina who is looking a little green, "hey what's you?" I ask standing to walk over to her.

She shakes her head and looks at me, "this," she indicates between the two of us, "is going to destroy Henry." She says.

Now it's my turn to shake my head, "no Gina Henry loves us both and I am sure he will be thrilled to know we are together and we want to be a family." I say reaching for her.

She doesn't back away or really embrace me it's just empty, "I have to get dressed I have a busy day, I will speak to you later." She says and I am. Not entirely sure I believe her.

I nod not wanting to push her, "If you don't ring my by six o'clock I will come over here mind." Half threatening and half joking.

Regina rolls her eyes, "if I get time Miss Swan I am a busy woman after all," she says trying to retreat back to evil queen mode.

I can't help but roll my eyes and let out a sigh, "you have been warned Madame Mayor." I say before walking out of her house and into my car.

I get to the station and see James sitting there, "hey I didn't know you were working today?" I say somewhat awkwardly.

James looks up and smiles at me, that smile always makes me feel special it's a smile only a father gives to his daughter, hmmm that would be right he is my father. "Hey Emma I thought I would see if you needed my assistance at all today?" He offers sincerely.

I think for a moment before smiling, "Actually it would be great if you could hold the fort I need to speak to Snow about something." I say looking at my father.

He beams at me, "of course I will, take your time Emma." He says in his soft voice.

I smile at him before running out if the station and jumping in to my car heading for Snow's apartment. I get out of the car and see James must have rang Snow and informed her I was on my way because she was waiting for me with a huge grin, I couldn't help but grin back.

I walk towards her, "Emma my darling to what do I owe this pleasure?" She asks her voice a little high with her barely under control excitement.

I grin, "I actually need some motherly advice." I say looking sheepishly at her.

Snow puts her hand over her heart and I see her fight the tears, "of course come on in my daughter." She says ushering me into her home.

We sit in silence for about ten minutes Snow looking at me with both concern and curiosity, and I keep my eyes mainly on my hot cocoa in front of me.

Snow clears her throat after a few more minutes, "Emma." She says in a softly loving motherly voice I feel my heart smile at finally hearing my mom's voice. I look at Snow and give her a small smile. "What's wrong?" She asks me in the same voice.

I let out a shaky breath, "I don't even know where to begin." I say my nerves starting to take over.

Snow reaches out and takes my hand in hers, "how about you start from the beginning." She says giving me a reassuring smile.

I smile back and take a deep breath, "remember the mob that went after Gin- Regina?" I ask and Snow nods. "Well when I jumped in front of that missile something kinda happened." I say not able to keep eye contact with Snow.

Snow squeezes my hand and I look at her, "did she do something to you?" Snow asks in a low dangerous voice.

I swallow thickly understanding now how much pain Regina has caused my parents in the past, but Thant still doesn't change my feelings for her it can't.

I nod to Snow who instantly jumps to her feet, I jump up to and grab her arm, "Snow it's not like that Regina didn't do anything bad to me the opposite actually." I say unable to help the smile on my face.

Snow stops and looks at me utterly confused, "I don't understand Emma." She says.

I think how I can word what I feel, "well when I knocked into Regina I felt a jolt run through my body," Snow lets out a low hiss at my words but doesn't say anything, "from then I was able to feel some deep emotions, only after a while I learned that they weren't my emotions I was really." I say.

I look up at Snow when she drops my hand and covers her mouth with both hands and lets out a gasp, "no, no, no." She chants over and over.

I look confused and a little scared at her pacing, "what is it?" I ask snow doesn't stop pacing or repeating, no over and over. "Snow," I say a little more forcefully.

She looks at me then and reaches for me, "she did this somehow that is only meant to happen when tru-" snow cuts off shaking her head.

"Regina didn't make me do anything, she still isn't making me do anything but I can't help the fact that I am head over heels-" Snow cuts me off.

"So not finish that sentence Emma please, the heart break she has caused our family, I lost you for 28 years because of that foul woman." Snow spits.

I recoil at her tone, "whoa Snow I understand that Regina caused a lot of bad shit but she really wants to change and I want to be with her whole she is changing and after." I say my voice strong and clear even though it is killing me see the heartbreak on Snow's face.

She shakes her head and doesn't say another word she turns to walk out, I run after her, "Snow please." I plead.

Snow spins round to look at me, "Emma please don't," she says pulling from my grip.

I stand in Snow's doorway long after she has gone; I let out a deep long sigh I guess she will come around. I decide to head to the station Snow probably will need James.

I walk into the station about ten minutes later, "hey James you can take off if you need too." I say as he looks up.

James nods, "ok well I have nothing else planned so I will stay for a couple more hours before heading home to see your Mo- Snow." He quickly corrects.

I smile at him warmly and head into my office, I pull out my phone and decide to call Regina give her the heads up.

The phone answers on the third ring. _"Emma?" _Regina says almost breathlessly it stuns me for a second.

"Hey," I eventually say already dreading my call to her, "so I need to tell you something." I say my throat feeling extremely dry.

I hear Regina let out a sigh, _"let me guess you told Snow about our bond she wasn't happy and stormed out?" _Regina says in an even voice.

I am stunned into silence I give my head a quick shake to clear it, "yes how do you know that?" I ask shocked and curious.

_"Because your mother is standing six foot from me."_ Regina says her voice still even and clear.

"WHAT?" I tell not waiting for a reply I hang up the phone and jump out of my seat, "James come on I need your help." I call running out of the station, James never one to question anything in need her jumps up and is right on my heel.

We head to the mayor's office just as we see Jefferson enter the building I see him holding his hat box, "shit." I say picking up my speed.

We get into the building and are heading for Regina's office when we hear commotion from the other side. James pulls me back, "stay behind me Emma." He says in a soft but strong voice I can only nod.

We walk into the room just as we see Snow being dragged into the hat, Regina nowhere to be seen and Jefferson has a huge grin on his face, I realise a second too late what has happened and as I jump into the hat I just crush it instead.

I turn to face Jefferson, "what have you done?" I snarl James right behind me and makes a grab for Jefferson.

"My daughter asked you a question, answer it." I could feel the authority in James' words.

Jefferson just laughs, "She got what she deserved, now back to her own world to play her sick games elsewhere." He says with a shrug.

James roars out his frustration, "and what about my wife?" He snarls.

Again Jefferson shrugs, "collateral damage." He says before laughing.

It's the last thing he does before James knocks him unconscious. "We will get them back," I say with a hand on his shoulder. James only nods his eyes like mine full of fear and heartache.

* * *

**Reviews? xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Ok here is chapter 5, I am thinking about 3 more chapters on this to get it quickly wrapped up the reviews don't seem to be there so I am guessing the story isn't well received. I am going to work on my sequel to take a chance.**

**Enjoy the next instalment J**

**Chapter 5**

**Regina's POV **

I wait until I hear the front door close before I left out the breath I have been holding, I slowly make my way to the bathroom and climb into the shower. I robotically wash my hair and body keeping my head clear of all emotions especially to do with Emma Swan.

I can't believe she came over last night. It wasn't the first time I have woken from a nightmare granted this was the worst one to date, kind of brought everything back and makes me realise is truly is my biggest regret. Well second if I keep pushing Emma away I will eventually lose her for good. That thought has me momentarily terrified but I quickly push that particular thought away.

I make breakfast and coffee I slowly eat before heading out for my office, I have a couple of meetings later today and need to prepare for them.

I can feel Emma is nervous I am not exactly sure why and again I push it away.

I get a feeling of guilt right before my phone rings without looking at the caller idea I push answer just as my office door opens.

"Emma," I breath out glad to hear her voice but also know why she is calling.

She is quiet for a few seconds, _"hey," _she says rather apologetically. _"So I need to tell you something." _She says and I feel the guilt again.

I let out a sigh, "let me guess you told Snow about our bond she wasn't happy and stormed out? I say keeping my voice clear.

I sense that Emma is stunned, she stutters a few times. _"Yes how did you know that?"_ She asks.

"Because your mother is standing six feet in front of me," I say in an even voice.

"WHAT?" Emma cries before I can reply she hangs up I know she will be on her way over which gives us about 12 minutes to talk.

"Snow," I say trying to keep the resentment out of my voice. Snow glares at me I can't help roll my eyes, "get it off your chest. After all we are all adults," I say unable to help but mock her slightly.

Snow walks a couple steps closer I feel my powers under the surface wanting to come out, "what have you done to my daughter? Is this another one if you're crazy plans?" She spits the words at me.

I can't help but laugh, "what have I done?" I ask, "Well firstly I have done nothing to Emma, and secondly this is not part of any plan my curse failed there is nothing left up my sleeve." I say my voice sounded a little defeated.

Snow makes eye contact with me, "you will leave her alone do you hear me?" She says threateningly.

I laugh out loud at her words, "don't you think I haven't already tried that, but your daughter is very persistent as you know." I say.

Snow looks at me her eyes flash dangerously, "Unfortunately I don't know my daughter was forced out of my arms after she was born." She says her voice raw and painful to hear. "You WILL stay away I am warning you I don't care how persistent Emma is leave her be." Snow threatens again.

I let out a deep heavy sigh, "Snow we both know I can't do that we both know what this bond is and what it means nothing can undone." I say to her holding my hands up in defeat, "we both know true l-" I stopped.

"Don't you dare say those words about my daughter," Snow says but I know she knows this to be true.

I shake my head, "I never thought I was capable of love Snow and to find my true love in my enemy's daughter is not ideal, I know this, but this is where we are at." I say as Snow looks up at me with tears streaming down her face, "I can't fight it anymore you know how strong the pull of true love is, I can't deny Emma anymore. And for that Snow White I truly am sorry for the pain this will cause you." I say my voice full of honesty.

Snow looks at me with eyes still streaming and understanding in her eyes but her body language still shows how angry she actually, before either of us can say another word my office door flies open I know it isn't Emma I can feel her exertion as she is running to get here.

I turn and see Jefferson, "what do you want?" I spit.

He laughs, "justice your majesty." He says with a mock bow.

I look at him confused, "justice?" I ask.

He smiles and pulls his hat from the box he places it on the floor, he twists it in a few different angles before finally the hat opens a portal, "goodbye Regina." His calls as I feel myself being pulled by the force of the portal the last thing I see is Emma's beautiful face.

When I open my eyes I see nothing but trees these trees are vaguely familiar it only takes a moment for me to realise that I am back in the enchanted forest.

"What happened?" Asks a voice from behind me.

I spin around and see Snow standing dusting off herself. "We are back home, "I say as an offer of an answer.

Snow looks around confused, "you said it didn't exist any longer?" She questions.

I look at her and shrug, "I wasn't sure it would be, but I have got everything else wrong why not add another to the list." I say in a flat voice.

Snow nods, "well of course this would be your fault, someone else's life you destroyed." She snarls.

I look at her, "something like that." I say.

Snow lets out a sigh and starts checking out our surroundings, "how do I get home to my daughter?" She asks.

I look around, "we need to find another portal, and if we can get back to your old castle the wardrobe should enable us to get home if we can use magic to get it to work." I say.

Snow looks at me and nods, "from the looks of things we are three days from my castle if we travel on foot." Snow says pointing in the direction behind me.

I turn around, "ok lead the way then." I say to her.

We have been walking for hours in the forest I have no idea where we are or even if we are going in the right direction. When I was queen we always travelled on the roads never detouring through the forest never a need, everyone was scared of me not the other way around.

After another hour or two Snow abruptly stops, "we will settle her for tonight, we need to rest." She says.

I nod gratefully my feet are killing whose idea it was to wear heels I will never know. I discarded of them three hours back but the damage was already taking effect by then.

Snow walks away from me and settles below another tree about fifteen feet from me. We sit in silence so I decide to try and get a little bit of sleep.

I am just on the edge of sleep, "do you think James and Emma will be trying to find us?" Snow asks quietly if there was any kind of background noise I wouldn't have heard her.

I sit up and look at her, "of course they'll be looking for us." I say softly the first time in a long time I have every spoken with any sort of friendliness to Snow.

I hear Snow sob, "I hope they aren't worried," she says.

I am unsure what to say I have felt every emotion from Emma since I have been here ranging from anger to hope.

"Right now I know Emma is feeling determined," I offer.

Snow looks up at me, "how do you know?" She says.

I laugh lightly, "I can sense Emma's emotions as she can sense mine." I explain a little confused thinking Emma already told her this.

Snow nods at me, "yes of course the bond, I have only read about that kind of bond in books, I never believed it James and I don't have that bond." She says and I see panic in her eyes for a second.

I shake my head, "no you and James have different kind of bond, you both always know where to find one another that's why I always struggled to get rid of either of you." I say feeling a little guilty.

"I still want you to stay away from Emma." Snow says before turning over.

I let out a sigh, "I know." I whisper.

I close my eyes no longer tired but find myself thinking of Emma, I miss her so much I wish she was here with me right now, I wish I was wrapped up in her arms I need her to make me feel safe I feel so vulnerable. I wipe at a tear that escapes from my eye and before I know it I get a warm feeling inside it feels as if Emma is really here with me. I almost think I can feel her breath on my neck and her hand on my waist; I drift off to sleep with the thoughts of Emma lying beside me.

It feels as if I have only just shut my eyes when Snow shakes me awake, "Regina." She whispers. I open my eyes and see her look at me with fear in her eyes.

I sit up, "what, what is it Snow?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

She looks behind me when we hear a noise not too far away, "I think we should move." She says.

I kid and stand up, "I have my powers still I can feel them, I promised but Henry and Emma I wouldn't need them, but if I need to protect us I will." I say to Snow looking her dead in the eye.

Snow thinks for a moment, "I understand." She says with a nods and a small smile.

We walk off in the opposite direction to where we need to be and also where the sounds are coming from so are trip is likely to be longer. We are walking for another couple of hours when we stumble upon a small stream we take a break to refresh ourselves we drink as much water as we can hold and both slash out faces and rub our arms with water just to feel a little better in our grubby conditions.

Snow looks around then smiles and walks away, "I knew this was the stream I camped at, here look fruit." She says pointing to a tree in front of her.

I smile grateful for the sight of food I am starving, "do you need a boost?" I offer.

Snow looks at me with distrust, she shakes her head slightly, "that would be great thank you." She says rather reluctantly.

Twenty minutes later we are sitting on the bank of the stream both soaking are feet and we took into various fruits that we gathered from nearby.

"I think we should stay here for tonight we are both tired and under nourished best save our energy and rest up today." Snow says looking at me.

I nod in agreement just glad I won't be walking on my feet today they are killing me. "Do you want to get some sleep I will keep watch?" I offer.

Snow narrows her eyes and looks at me. "I am ok for now." She says.

I let out a sigh, "Snow you didn't get any sleep last night you must rest." I say sternly, "I am not going anywhere or going to do anything without you I promise." I say to her.

Snow laughs, "Why should I trust you?" She asks.

I smile at her, "because I am in love with your daughter Snow and anything I did to you would hurt her and that is something I don't intend to do ever." I say truthfully I feel tears forming and my throat get think at the thought of Emma I miss her so much and when I get out of this mess I intend in tell Emma my true feelings and planning a life that involves me her and Henry.

I look at snow and see that she is taking a back, "ok I will sleep please don't let me sleep to long." She says.

I nod at her and stay seated at the stream whilst Snow get herself comfortable for sleep. I watch her sleeping watching the rise and fall of her chest as she sleeps and I smile, Emma looks like her mother when she sleeps.

I lean back on my arms listening to the gentle wind rustle the leaves, I smile and let myself do something I tried so long to avoid I think of Emma, I picture the way her hair would flow under the sun light how much her eyes shine when she looks at me. I smile when I think of her with Henry she is an amazing mother even if she does call their soon 'kid'.

I feel Emma calm down she was angry and frustrated before but now I feel her calming the anger is still there as is her panic but now I can feel her love I hope for me coming through. This bond is amazing I can feel her and we are in different realms I never did believe in true love before this but I guess that's why people always say seeing is believing. In this case feeling is believing.

I hear snow making her way towards me, "you let me over sleep." She says but I can tell she is grateful also.

I look and offer a small smile, "You were flat out you needed to rest." I say.

She nods to me, "you sleep for a few hours then we will eat and maybe head off again." Snow says.

I thank her and walk to the tree Snow used to sleep under and settle down, I close my eyes and sleep washes over me straight away.

I dream I am back home in my bed, I feel arms around me I turn and see Emma fast asleep she looks heartbroken. I turn around so I am facing her I gently stroke her face.

Emma softly opens her eyes, "hey," she says then looks completely stunned, "what are you doing here?" She asks.

I look taken aback, "I'm not sure I thought I was dreaming," I say confused.

Emma smiles, "me too I came to rest my eyes. I haven't slept much since you have been gone, is it really you?" She asks tentatively reaching out a hand that I lean into.

I smile at her, "it really is me, but more about you sleeping in my bed Miss Swan." I tease lightly.

Emma chuckles a sound I love only second to my sons voice. "Well what can I say I'm a hopeless romantic. Are you both safe?" She asks seriously.

I nod lightly, "we are, we are heading to your parents old castle and going to see if we can recover the old wardrobe you put in and see if we can get it to work." I quickly explain.

Emma nods before she begins to fade, "Emma." I call trying to reach out to her but reaching for nothing.

Emma panics, "I think I'm waking up, meet me in our dreams again?" She calls.

I nod, "I will send you a message." I quickly call out hoping she understands.

Before she can reply she is gone I feel empty and alone then I feel myself wake up.

I sit up and let out a gasp I see Snow is standing next to me. "Are you ok?" She asks carefully.

I nod trying to get my bearings, "I saw Emma." I say.

Snow looks shocked, "what about James?" She asks.

I feel guilty I didn't think to ask I was too focused on my Emma, "they are fine." I say, "I told Emma of our plans I told her I will meet her again later maybe they will have a way to help us." I say.

Snow nods her head, "your bond must be extremely strong to communicate that way." Snow says.

I nod, "it is the first time it has happened, but I am getting to sense that we are only just realising how strong our bond is." I say.

Snow nods before I see her face change, "oh not again." She says running off into the woods, I quickly get up and follow her I get there in time to see her throw up.

"Snow?" I call she turns to look at me.

"I will be fine I have has this bug the past few days," she says.

I nod at her, "you sure it's just a bug?" I ask.

Snow looks at me shocked, "I can't be, we, I." Snow stutters over her words.

I smile, "James will be thrilled as will Emma and Henry." I say softly.

Snow looks whiter than normal, "we have to get home," she says I help her stand up, "please don't tell Emma about this." She says softly.

I nod, "I wouldn't without your say so," I say to her.

We head back to the stream where Snow cleans herself up and we eat some more food before heading off we still have two and a half days journey ahead of us.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Only about two chapters left maybe three if I finish with an epilogue, I hope you all enjoy reading.**

**Chapter 6**

**Emma's POV**

Regina and Snow have been gone for a month, Regina said only a few days. They arrived at the castle but the wardrobe had been burnt nothing but ashes left. After asking around a very select few people it was decided that Regina and Snow take the ashes with them it should still possess the power to open a portal if only they can find the magic to do so.

They also were almost corned by a rogue group of warriors, Regina swore she didn't use her magic her and Snow fought them off with weapons. I didn't ask and to be honest the thought never crossed my mind. It seems as if Regina is getting along with Snow I think more because they need each other than that they are becoming fast friends.

We don't talk about us or what we will do when she gets home that is something we want to do when we can see and touch each other not just see one another. Sure I can feel Regina's hands on me when we holder each other but she's not really there I can't kiss her and that is frustrating us both me more than Regina as she often likes to tease.

I decide I have pondered enough for one morning I decide to get out if bed and get dressed for another day of trying to get the two most important women in my life back. I head downstairs and see Henry about to get himself some cereal he's struggling so much with Regina gone.

I kiss his head, "hey kid. How about I make pancakes?" I ask.

Henry gives me a small smile and nods, "ok thank Emma." He says putting the cereal back and going to sit at the kitchen island. "Do you think it will be much longer before they come home?" He asks quietly.

I turn to look at him, "na any day now they will be home." I say trying to smile.

Henry looks at me, "I miss them so much." He says I see the tears on his eyes.

I walk over and pull him into a fierce hug, "I miss them both too so much." I say kissing his head.

I hear him sniff, "do you love my mom?" He asks.

I stiffen at his words, "yeah I do kid only we never really talked about it much." I say.

I feel him nod his head, "just don't hurt her I've done enough of that this past year and so has everyone else." He say pulling back to look at me his face all stern and serious.

I can't help but smile at him, "I don't intend to kid but me and your mom have got to have a serious talk when she gets home." I say Henry nods in understanding.

I turn and finish breakfast we eat in virtual silence Henry keep smiling at me I can't help but roll my eyes, Henry doesn't know about the bond me and Regina share and I don't intend on telling him not yet at least.

I look at the time and jump up, "come on hurry up you're going to be late." I say.

Henry just grumbles and goes to get his school stuff together I walk out to meet him at the car. Five minutes later we are heading into town so Henry can catch his school bus. After I drop him off I head over to the sheriff's station to start another say of planning.

I see James is already there deep in conversation with Leroy, and the blue fairy as well as a couple others. They all look up when I enter.

James crosses the room towards me, "Emma." Is all he says and it's all I need to hear.

"How?" I ask looking at everyone.

James smiles, "we need them to find an old dried out lake, it should still have magic qualities." James says before cutting off he gives a nervous look to the blue fairy.

I look at them but, "ok they find the lake then what?" I ask.

James clears his throat, "Regina is the only one who can get them home from there," he says not needing to explain any more than that.

I take a step back, "oh," is all I manage.

James walks over to me and helps me sit down, "I understand how hard this is for you to understand and what this means for Regina." He says.

I look at him, "will she, will it." I can't form a full sentence.

James nods, "yes the magic could seduce her again," he says.

James was actually extremely understanding of mine and Regina's situation he is a firm believer of true love, because of him and Snow. He just wants me to be happy and we both understand this doesn't make him and Regina friends but it's a step in the right direction.

I let out a shaky breath, "I will explain the situation to her, where is the lake?" I ask.

James gives me a small smile, "tell her to tell Snow it's where we married the first time." He says and smiles at the memory.

I nod, "I will tell her when we meet." I say feeling slightly numb.

The rest of the day passes in a blur I can't help keep thinking about Regina using her magic and what potentially could happen to us if she does. I just have to believe she will come through the other side alright and we will be good and happy, but she will need to be honest with me throughout it all. But man I am so scared at the possibility of losing her and this will destroy Henry if he finds out.

I stand up to leave, "this plan stays in this room, and we do not tell Henry this new plan." I say everyone in the room nods.

I get home a prepare dinner for Henry and me; I am just about done when Henry gets in from after school club I have kind of forced him into.

He smiles at me, "hey Emma." He says.

I try and force a smile, "hey kid dinner is almost done go clean up." I say Henry nods not seeming suspicious and heads upstairs.

Ten minutes later we are sitting eating dinner I ask him about his day keep things vague from the station so he doesn't keep digging.

"I need to do my homework can I be excused?" Henry asks.

I laugh, "Kid you're the only person I know who actually wants I do homework, your mom raises you good." I say ruffling his hair; Henry just rolls his eyes at me and grabs his bag.

I head into the kitchen to clean up I can't help a small chuckle that escapes my lips as I think I am getting kind if domesticated.

I open Henry's door, "hey kid you good?" I ask.

Henry nods, "almost done then I think am gonna get some sleep." He says I smile and nod.

"Well in going to jump in the bath I will come check on you when am finished," I say.

I fill the bath and put some bath oil in wanting to have a long soak tonight is going to be a hard thing to get through.

I step into the hot water and settle myself in, I lay there and after a few minutes my mind wanders to Regina I wish she was here with me in this delicious bath of hers. My hands start to slowly move down my body, I picture Regina's hands on my body he lips against my skin, one of my hands cups my breast gently squeezing and rolling my nipple which hardens under my touch, my other hand trails down my torso I move my hand just below my waist when I pull my hand back abruptly, I feel Regina shock, then I feel her panic and feel her in pain. Oh no she will think I'm having sex having only felt my emotion not the reasons behind them.

Ten minutes later I am out of the bath and dressed I go check Henry and see he is asleep sprawled across the bed I gently lift him and tuck him in properly I kiss his head and flatten his hair before walking across to Regina's room.

I climb into bed and send our usual signal for us to meet ten minutes later I don't feel her respond I signal again but all I feel is the pain from earlier. I am about to try again when I feel her signal back.

I close my eyes and let sleep wash over me excited to see my queen. I lie on the bed and see Regina is already there she is sitting on the chair next to the bed.

I get up to walk over to her when she shakes her head, "Regina please listen." I beg.

Regina looks at me with so much heartbreak in her eyes, "its ok Emma I get it you're an attractive woman, and I can't be there for you like that we all have needs." She says to me her voice dead and flat.

I laugh at her and she looks at me furiously, "listen and do not interrupt me, I was having a bath and I got thinking about you and well I think you caught the tale end if that experience I am sorry I got caught up in the moment, I swear I didn't, I am waiting for you for us." I say.

I see Regina smile and look at me, "I am sorry for over reacting," she says smiling and standing up.

I smile back, "don't apologise it was my mistake a moment of weakness, but I have some good news we know how to get you home." I say and Regina looks stunned.

"Really?" She asks.

I nod, "really you need to head to a lake Snow knows where it is, tell her where she married the first time." I see the same look on Regina's face that everyone else had when James told me. "I know strange, but the worst is yet to come, whenever there is good news there is bad news." I say.

Regina smiles softly, "I know Emma if it's an empty lake it means the magic there I will have to use mine to get the dormant power to open the portal." She says reaching her hand to me.

I lean into her soft ghostly touch, "I miss you so much." I say.

Regina smiles, "I miss you too, and don't be afraid I have every faith that our love will keep the magic from over powering me." Regina says softly.

I nod and look at her, "I hope so Gina." I say.

Regina smiles, "I will tell Snow our plans I will send our usual signal with how many days we will journey for so you know when to be prepared on your side." She says.

I smile at her, "ok," I let out a sigh and lean forward but I see Regina fading.

"I will see you and our son soon," she says.

I nod trying to hold back the tears, "we will be waiting." I say so dying to tell her I love her but we both know we want to be able to touch each other or kiss one another when we do.

I wake up and wait for Regina's signal to me, only once I can't help but smile only one day until we will be together I give her loving emotion before I find sleep again my sleep is restless but it is every night Regina has been gone only time I sleep is when she is with me.

I am just about to wake up I feel it when I feel a hand on my shoulder I turn and see Regina. "Hey?" I say sleepily.

She smiles at me, "can I signal when we are there?" She asks.

I nod, "of course how else will we know I will then signal back when everyone is assembled and we are ready." I say.

"I have to go," Regina says reluctantly.

I nod sadly, "ok I will see you in a day babe." I say as I see her fading.

She laughs, "Babe, I like it." She says before she is gone.

I wake up and dress in a hurry, "come on Henry hurry up I have a busy morning." I say.

Henry comes barrelling down the stairs. "Ok jees I'm ready," he says as we walkout of the house and I drop him off at school.

I get to the station and only James is there he's always there, "hey James." I say as I walk in.

He jumps up to greet me, "my child," he says kissing my cheek.

I can't help smile me and James have become really close over this past month, had I been given the chance to grow up with my parents I would have totally been a daddy's girl. "I spoke to Regina it's a day's journey she will signal when they are there then we need to get ready for them." I say.

James nods excitedly, "that's excellent we will tell the others later now come in let a father buy his daughter breakfast." He says.

I beam at him I decide to tell him my earlier thought, "I think I could be what's called a daddy's girl." I say.

James looks at me with tears, "and every father needs a princess you are mine in every sense of the word I love you so much and I am so proud of you." He says his voice keep cracking with the emotions he's feeling.

I link into James' arm and we head over to grannies both of us feeling hopeful about tomorrow.

**Ok I have three chapters left in this story all done just need a quick read through then we will be at the end of this journey, I hope you all enjoyed. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – here is chapter 7 thanks for reviews/follows.**

**kind of lost my flow atm so I of doing a bunch of one shots for OUAT and R&I so if there is anything anyone wants to see let me know, I will give anything a shot.**

**oh and anyone who uses tumblr what the heck is it and how do I use it? I see many people say they are on it and get ideas from there I am totally lost.**

**anyway enough of me-**

**Enjoy :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Regina's POV**

Snow and I decide to head off for the lake after we have a small rest and feed, snow is starting to show ever so slightly her sickness hasn't improved it has worsened of anything, I hear her crying when she thinks I have gone to sleep. I can't reach out to her there is still too many bad feelings between the both of us the only silent agreement we have is Emma.

Snow looks at me as I pack up our small collection of belongings, "I still hate you." She says.

I can't help but look a little confused, "excuse me?" I say standing up.

Snow shakes her head, "I wish I could forgive and forget all the hurt you have caused but I can't, and now I feel I will lose my daughter all over again because of you." She says her voice low and dead.

I sigh, ever since I have accepted my feelings for Emma I became the Regina I once was before Snow and her father. "I understand Snow and I will try every day to make it up to you and James but I know that it will be hard. But I never want to separate you and Emma again." I say my voice quiet but without a nasty edge.

Snow looks deep into my eyes I see her gaze soften, "I almost see the Regina I loved a long time ago." She says.

I smile at her, "I feel like I am becoming her again Snow and I believe it has been Emma's influence." My smile widens when I think about my beautiful Emma back home fighting for me.

Snow gives me a sad smile, "I hope one day I can forgive you, but once we are back in Storybrooke I need you to keep your distance." She says her voice sounding so sure of how she feels.

I nod my head, "I will keep my distance from you and James and I won't get in the way of your relationship with my son or Emma, but I won't keep away from Emma or our son." I say.

Snow snarls slightly, "Henry was never yours." She spits.

I can't help feel the sting at her words but I decide best thing to do is not give in, I simply nod and gather bags and head off in the trees.

I feel Snow follow me, "any parent hopes there child has someone who loves them more than their own life, and I hope that is you for Emma's sake." Snow says and I know this is the end of the conversation for now I am sure once back home I will hear the same from James if not bit worse.

We walk close together and as quiet as we can three nights ago we were chased by an army of ogres only just able to escape without getting injured or caught.

Snow picks up her step, "it should be just beyond this hill," she says her voice excited.

I run to catch up unable to help my own excitement. We run as fast as our feet can take us and see the dried up lake.

Snow smiles, "this is it." She says dropping carefully to her knees.

I sigh and touch the ground, "we will be home soon Emma." I say quietly before I signal that we are here.

I barely have to wait thirty seconds before I feel Emma respond. "Seems they are ready and waiting," I say to Snow.

She looks up and smiles at me and nods, we walk to the middle of the lake. "I will open the portal as soon as it is open jump in and I will follow straight behind, just don't hesitate I want to limited how long I use my magic for." I say with a serious look to Snow.

"How can I trust you?" Snow asks.

I can't help but stare open mouthed at her, "well for starters I would lose Emma." Is all I say to her she thinks for a moment before giving me a nod.

Snow takes out the wardrobe ashes and I feel my power begin to rise inside Snow sprinkles the ashes then throws away the bottle, I raise my hands and let the power come from within.

I open my eyes just as the portal begins, "NOW." I shout.

Snow jumps without a second to think as soon as she jumps in I follow allowing the portal to close behind me, we must only travel for a minute but it feels like a day finally our bodies hit the ground hard.

I wince in pain then quickly remembers a pregnant Snow, "Snow," I call running over to her.

I hear a groan coming from her, "James?" She says.

I look around and see we aren't in the mayor's office but in the woods at first I panic until I see the old wishing well, "we are back in Storybrooke Snow but just not where we thought, come on are you able to walk?" I ask.

Snow nods but still takes my offered hand I pull her to her feet and we start heading to the road.

It takes us about an hour to get near the towns limits Snow has busted up her ankle I call feel Emma is confused and scared, probably more confused as I am so happy and excited.

It doesn't take long before I see red and blue flashing lights racing towards us I smile and stop walking Snow slumps further into me, "thank god." She whispers.

The car stops some ten feet away, two doors fly open and I see the two faces register of shock, "REGINA." One voice shouts as the other shouts for Snow.

I feel myself shoves out of the way by James and hit the floor roughly for the second time tonight, "what have you done to her this time?" He spits.

I am pulled to my feet by Emma she looks at me with some many emotions written all over her face, "James please don't ever push Regina like that again." She says never taking her eyes off my face, I can't help but smile at her I gently cup her cheek with my palm.

I turn to James, "get her to a hospital. NOW." I shout as he looks at me with hatred. "Snow will tell you herself when she wakes up, I made her a promise." I say looking at Snow who finally succumbs to the pain and tiredness as soon as she saw James.

Emma runs her hands over my face and body assessing the damage, "you should go too." She says concern in her voice.

I shake my head, "I am fine Snow hurt her leg pretty bad when we arrived back and she is-" I cut off my sentence I promised I wouldn't say anything.

Emma looks at me with her eyebrows raised waiting for me to finish, "where's Henry?" I ask.

Emma gives me a small shrug and an equally small smile, "he is with red tonight, his idea he said we have a lot to discuss and he can wait tomorrow to see you he has missed you so much one more night won't impact that." Emma explains slowly entwining our fingers.

I smile looking down at our hands, "yes I guess we do, well come on we will drop James and Snow off at the hospital before heading home." I say walking to James and Snow. "She will be ok James I am sure she just badly sprained her ankle." I say trying to offer a smile.

James stands up with Snow in his arms, "I will say this one Regina, if you hurt my daughter or my grandson I will kill you. Do you understand me?" He says with a voice deep with authority.

I smile at him, "sorry Charming but your wife already beat you to the 'you hurt my daughter speech'." I say still smiling.

James looks down at Snow and then back to me, "well I am glad we are on the same page." He walks a few feet then stops, "thank you." He whispers before setting Snow in the cruiser.

I just smile at Emma not saying anything I understand this time no words need to be exchanged. Emma squeezes our hands before helping my into the passenger's seat before she runs round to the driver's side.

We drop off Snow and James not ten minutes later with promises of calls to let us know how Snow is getting along. "Shall I take you home?" Emma asks and I can feel the nerves she is feeling deep down.

I nod and moan slightly, "oh yes please I could murder for a nice hot bubble bath." I say having missed my daily routine so much. I feel a spike in Emma, "oh, OH." I say not understanding at first then I remember Emma's bath, I look at Emma to see she has a small blush on her cheeks.

"Ok Madame mayor home sweet home," she says after clearing her throat. I can't help but smile I know we have a lot to discuss but for now I am just really grateful to look and see Emma next to me.

I let out a content sigh, "I really missed you Emma." I softly admit.

I see the happiness shine in Emma's eyes, "yeah this place has been quite without you." She teases.

I can't help but laugh, "I missed you too." Emma says after a quiet minute of driving.

I just smile and lace out fingers together for the rest of the journey.

**Emma's POV**

I can't keep the smile off my face; we arrive at Regina's she decides she needs a shower I make dinner. (Of course by make I mean I order take out.) Regina comes downstairs thirty minutes later looking refreshed and happier and just as the food arrives; I quickly pay and grab the food.

Regina follows me to the kitchen, "omg is that Chinese?" She asks hungrily.

I nod and laugh at her; I dish up the food as Regina pours us both a glass of wine. I carry our plates to the table and see Regina has set the table so we are practically on top of each other which is more than fine by me. I lean and give her a quick kiss I can't help but moan at the feeling of her lips against mine I have missed it so much.

Regina pulls back to stare at me, "never let us go that long without each other again." She states.

"Mmm hmm," is the only intelligent thing I can say before pulling Regina's lips back to mine.

A few more minutes of kissing nothing hot and heavy just really sweet and soft she takes my breath away with how cold she can be to everyone else but right here right now I feel like I am seeing the really Regina Mills. We start eating our meal Regina moans so loud and so deep I feel it run right through my body.

She looks at me and blushes which is the sexiest thing ever, "sorry I have really missed normal food." She says.

I smile at her and take her hand, "well if you missed me more than food I can't wait to hear your moans then." I say with a wink.

Regina chokes on her wine, "well sheriff that is awfully forward of you." Regina says playfully. I just laugh we eat in virtual silence we both know we want and need to talk but neither knows how to start.

After dinner I jump and grab the plates quickly rinsing them and putting them in the dishwasher, I refill our glasses before walking to Regina and taking her hand. "Come let's talk where we will be more comfortable," I say softly.

I see the fear in Regina's eyes, "only the things you want to say, nothing too much just take it at a steady pace." I say reassuringly before gently kissing her cheek I hear her sigh softly and then she looks at me and nods.

We sit on the sofa Regina snuggles right into my side, "so?" She whispers in the dimly light room.

I let out a shaky breath, "yeah so." I also whisper even though it's just is two in the house.


End file.
